I Love New York
by turquoisekiwi
Summary: Charlie Harrison is adopted and lives in New York. What happens when the New Directions show up and Charlie meets her twin sister, who she didn't even know existed? Can she handle it? Can Quinn? Can her adopted parents? Can the Fabrays? Who knows?
1. Revelations

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new project, I have been browsing through Glee roleplaying sites on Facebook and Tumblr and have found this character, Charlie. There are also a few fanfics about her and I wanted to try it out, I hope you enjoy! x**

"_Mom?" I whisper, too nervous to speak aloud. In normal circumstances she would not have been able to hear me but somehow she did._

"_Yes, honey. It's me." My Mom said, smiling warmly at me. She looked so pretty, not a wrinkle on her face. She looked so happy to see me, almost as if she hadn't stopped thinking about me since the day she gave me away._

"_Why did you leave me?" I asked, more confident in myself. She shifted uncomfortably and opened her mouth to speak, as she moved her lips, the sound that escaped them was muffled, even though she was stood about half a metre away from me..._

I slowly opened my eyes, almost blinded by the sunlight that poured into my room. I looked around, there was no trace of my birth mother at all, it had all been a dream. I got up from my four poster bed and walked over to the sliding doors that led to the balcony. I walked towards the glass barrier that prevented me from falling to my death. I leaned forwards, resting my hand on the barrier, looking at the many posters and banners advertising the musicals that changed theatre forever.

I thought back to my dream about my birth mother, I've known I was adopted since I was 7, Carrie and Billy never really hid it from me, they taught me to call them by their first names, not wanting to deceive me into thinking they were my real parents, even though, apart from being blood related, they ticked all the boxes for being my parents. I was pulled from my thoughts quickly as Carrie shouted me from out in the hall.

"Charlie! Lydia is at the door, she wants to go to Central Park! " Great! Just what I need, an arrogant bitch who only thinks of herself is dragging me down to Central Park to ogle at the eye-candy, that is _exactly_ how I want to spend my day.

'_I do need to get out of the house though...' I thought to myself._

"I'll be right down! I'll just get ready. Carrie, could you make a cup of coffee for Lydia, I might be a while." I wasn't even lying, I was going to be forever, deciding what to wear and how to do my hair, _that rhymes, ha ha, _I'm such a clothes whore.

I rifled through my walk in wardrobe, throwing various items of clothing over my shoulder. I suddenly found something that would be perfect, a strapless, royal blue, pleated mini dress with a fixed in, belted waist. I needed to accessorize this dress to the max, I grabbed my Yves Saint Laurent blue tribute heels and my white Belstaff Blousen cropped leather jacket. I back-combed my hair, accenting my thick side fringe and added a white gold necklace with a diamond stud right in the middle and a pair of white gold hoops and walked into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I saw Lydia sat at the glass table with an empty mug, she was wearing a red dress that flared off at the knee, a pair of red heels with revealed toes and had her chocolate brown hair in loose waves down to her shoulders. She turned to me and smiled before opening her mouth and speaking.

"Damn, girl! You have outdone yourself this time!" I felt immensely proud of what I was wearing because it was _very_ difficult to get a compliment from Lydia. I walked towards the door and signalled for her to follow, which she did. I shouted a quick goodbye to Carrie and left, with Lydia in tow.

We arrived at Central Park about 10 minutes later and decided that we should walk around, instead of sitting in Central Park all morning, so we walked towards the exit when we heard the musical intro to 'New York New York' start to play. We turned to see a group of about 12 people dancing and skipping through Central Park whilst singing an incredible mash-up of 'I Love New York' and 'New York New York.' One of the singers caught my eye, I looked closer and let out a gasp.

"Lottie? You okay?" Lydia asked, worriedly, obviously having heard me gasp. I just looked on while I spoke, never taking my eyes off of the girl that could only be described as... my _twin!_

"Lyddie, LOOK!" I shouted, not believing my eyes, I lifted my finger and pointed to the blonde girl, who looked like a mirror image of me. Lydia followed my finger to her and then did something very out of character. Lydia fainted. I shouted for someone to help her and then ran towards the group of singers, who had just finished their song, and were congratulating and hugging each other. I decided that I should wait for them to finish and then approach my doppelganger in private. The group were moving away, while a short, brown haired girl with a nose-to-face ratio that could rival Barbra Streisand and my mirror image shuffled along behind. I saw the brown haired girl wave to her and walk off and decided it was now or never. I walked forward and cleared my throat, thinking of what to say, the girl sat down and I walked up to the bench she was sat on and sat beside her, she hadn't noticed so I said the most awkward thing possible.

"Hi"

The girl turned to look at me, and then looked away. I waited, knowing that she would realise soon. I saw her do a double take, her eyes wide.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, looking like she was going to do 'a Lydia' on me and faint. I watched as she studied my face, every now and again mouthing the word 'impossible.' "This is trippy, what did I drink?"

"Whatever you drank, I drank it too." I said, just as shocked as she was. We were identical, not a difference between us apart from our hairstyle and difference in fashion sense. I saw her calm down a little, so I decided to ask her some questions. "What's your name?"

"Quinn... Fabray" she said hesitantly, obviously trying to get her head around how alike we looked. "What's yours?"

"Charlotte Harrison" This was crazy, I kept wondering where she was from, as her accent wasn't from here. "Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio" she sated with a look of distaste, she obviously didn't like it there. "You obviously live here, you have the accent. I can't believe this, it's like that film 'The Parent Trap' apart from the fact that I live with both of my real parents. How is this possible if I'm blood related to both of my parents?" Quinn asked a very smart question and I was just about to answer it when my phone started playing 'Liar, Liar.' I took my phone from my jacket pocket and pressed the 'End Call' button, wanting to answer Quinn's question.

"I'm adopted; my adopted parents, Carrie and Billy, told me about two years ago." I started putting the pieces of information together and came to a conclusion that seemed very likely: Quinn is my twin sister. She had obviously come to the same realisation as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You're my twin sister, what's your birth date?" She was good at this whole interrogation thing, I felt really happy that I had a twin, it was something I had always wanted.

"August 5th, 1994." As soon as I said 1994, she came at me with a gigantic hug that I couldn't help but return. I realised that she had started crying and so had I. We stayed in our hug for a while and then broke apart, smiling at each other excitedly. My phone rang again and I checked it, only to see Carrie's name on the screen. "It's my adopted mom, Carrie. I'll be one second." She nodded and I got up and walked to the bench across from Quinn.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone.

"_Hi, Charlie, where are you, honey? Lydia is here, she said you took off somewhere."_

"I'm still in Central Park, I'm with someone I wasn't expecting to see." I said with a smile on my face. Quinn must've heard what I said because she was trying to suppress giggles.

"_OH, who would that be, honey?"_

"My twin sister." I said, calmly. I heard a gasp and then I heard something smash.

"_You met your sister!"_

"Yea- wait, YOU KNEW!" I was angry now and I wanted to know why she hadn't told me. I hung up my phone, gave Quinn my number and got hers, gave her a hug and told her to meet me at Tiffany's and Co. tomorrow morning, then ran home.

Once I got home, I ran around the back of the house and pushed open the sliding doors, storming into the kitchen to see Carrie sat at the table.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I HAD A TWIN SISTER! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed, not hiding my anger towards her.

"I was told not to, the adoption agency told me it would make it difficult for you to live with us, knowing you had a sister your own age." She looked guilty but I didn't care. I moved closer to her and began shouting again.

"SCREW THE ADOPTION AGENCY, SCREW THE ADOPTION ALTOGETHER AND SCREW _YOU_!" I ran to my room and packed all my suitcases, lugged them all downstairs and loaded them into my car, I was about to text Lydia when I remembered that I had Quinn for that now. I quickly typed out the message.

To: Quinn : )

Meet me at Central Park in 15. :'(

C x

I drove to Central Park, parked up and got out of the car. I walked towards the bench next to the entrance and sat down. My phone vibrated and I retrieved it, reading the message.

From: Quinn : )

I'm on my way!

Q x

I saw a cab pull up next to my car, Quinn emerged from it and paid the driver. She turned and saw me, her face full of sympathy; she walked over and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, tears streaming from my eyes.

"I left home, Quinn. I have nowhere to go." I whispered, unable to speak louder because of the crying.

"Did you bring any money?" she asked and I nodded, I brought my life savings with me, which was about $3000. "Good, then you can buy a room at the hotel I'm staying at and after me and my team have competed at the National Show Choir Championships, you can buy a plane ticket and travel back to Lima with me." I saw the truth in her eyes and hugged her again, whispering my thanks. When we broke apart, I led Quinn to my car; we both got inside and Quinn directed me to the hotel.

The fee for the next two nights came to $550, which I paid happily and was given my room card, the concierge took my suitcases to my room and then me and Quinn gave each other a hug and went to our rooms.

**Well that's Chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The next chapter will be up soon! R&R! xxx**


	2. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter up! I really want this fic to gather some interest as I plan to carry it on. I'm gunna need more than one review to get into the mood for writing it, though. So, here's Chapter 2!**

"_Why are you here, Charlotte? You aren't wanted here!" my birth mother was screeching, her face red and blotchy. Quinn just stood there, a pale colour to her skin and a nonchalant expression on her face, indicating that she didn't care about the scene that was unfolding before her very eyes._

"_I thought you wanted me! Quinn said this would be a good idea!" I shouted back, my heart breaking at the words my mother was speaking. My mother turned her back on me and faced Quinn, who had become even paler than before and seemed to have shrunk away from their mother, fear reflected in her eyes. A loud crack erupted, like someone had been slapped, Quinn now had a bruise on the side of her face; a perfect hand-print. Our mother was turning back to me, an infuriated look in her eyes, she advanced on me and raised her hand, she struck the side of my cheek..._

'**BEEP BEEP BEEP'**

My eyes opened wide at the sound of the hotel's alarm clock, which I had set to go off at 7:00am in order to get myself looking presentable for breakfast at 'Tiffany's' with my twin sister. I realised I had been sweating heavily and that I was gasping for breath, my heart pounding a mile a minute, I tried to remember the dream but it had become hazy and I could not prevent it from slipping away. I decided it would be best to forget and proceeded to find an outfit suitable for the occasion. I unzipped my suitcases and began rummaging through them, only to find my black and white striped jumper dress, stonewashed grey skinny jeans and my Dolce and Gabbana Winona boots. I found my knitted, black beanie hat and black fingerless gloves and black velour scarf, put my hair up in a banana clip and headed out the door. I headed to the front entrance to find the foyer empty, except for the concierge; I walked through the doors and waited. Quinn emerged 2 minutes later in a simple, yellow summer dress, cut off at the knee with a cropped knitted cardigan and white ballet pumps. We hailed a cab and set off to Wall Street, picking up two mugs of decaf latte and 2 hot, fruit bagels on the way to Tiffany's. We arrived at the famous jewellery store and leant against the pale grey wall as we ate our bagels and drank our lattes in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner, I looked up to see Quinn staring over my shoulder, I turned to see the big nosed brunette from yesterday and a very fashionable boy, obviously gay, leaning against the wall of Tiffany & Co., not two metres from where we were stood. I turned to see Quinn with a relieved look on her face, obviously pleased that they hadn't seen us together, as it would be hard to comprehend for them, especially the brunette, who looked like her face was about to snap in two because of how widely she was smiling, she seemed a tad eccentric.

"I take it that the reason you moved me over her faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, was because of those two." I stated, with a look of pure understanding on my face, she nodded.

"If Berry saw us together, she would have a screaming fit, shout about being on 'Punk'd, ask a gazillion questions at the speed of light and then go and tell our glee club everything." Wow! This Berry girl sounded like Lydia; a complete diva.

"Diva?" I asked, knowing exactly how it felt being friends with one; I understand the annoying qualities in a diva. Quinn grimaced and nodded slowly. "You have my sympathies. I know what it's like to hang around with a diva."

"Rachel Berry is no ordinary diva. She is louder, more over dramatic, cockier, more stubborn _and_ defiant than any diva I have _ever_ met." Wow! I never knew someone could be worse than Lydia. I suddenly realised that Quinn was wearing a necklace, it had 'Lucie' hanging from it, my hand suddenly shot into my pocket and I held my necklace up, studying it: the necklace was exactly the same, except mine said 'Lilly-Anne'.

"Lucie?" I asked. She turned to face me, eyes wide with shock. She looked at me with suspicion and answered.

"How do you know my real name?" she was looking at me with what would have been an unreadable expression if I had been someone else, I used that look all the time and it usually meant that I was embarrassed about something and trying to hide it.

"Your necklace; don't be embarrassed, look." I held up my own necklace. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second until she realised that I had a necklace too.

"Lilly-Anne? Wow, who named you?" Quinn was obviously surprised that our real names began with the same letter. I smiled broadly at her question and reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Quinn. She looked at me in confusion as she unfolded it, her eyes widened when she realised who it was from.

_Dear Lilly-Anne Charlotte,_

_Where to start, well of course, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're 16 and I can't believe it has been that long, I know that you must hate me for giving you away but I believe that you are old enough to understand that your father and I would not have been able to support you, your birth brought a lot more trouble than you can know, we had our hands full after you were born and we couldn't give you the time you needed, it was extremely hard. _

_You know that you are old enough to look for us now and if you decide to, we will take you in with open arms, we will be all family, no hole in our lives. You will have some surprises, though; I can't tell you through letter because it will compromise your outlook on the idea of meeting us, we want your choice to be made on how much you want to meet us, not because of a reason that would drag you here out of curiosity. Let's just say that all of us can't wait to meet you, we want to know everything about your life, we want to have arguments and family feuds, we want to comfort you when someone breaks your heart and we want to support you. Even though we were only together for an hour after you were born, we have loved you all this time._

_We will be here for you forever, no matter what happens!_

_We love you, Lilly-Anne_

_Judy and Russell, your Mom and Dad_

_X_

"Mom and Dad sent you this?" Quinn asked, her voice wavering, she was having an internal argument with herself, obviously contemplating on whether to tell me something or not.

"Yeah, why?" I asked,

"Mom and Dad got divorced last month, Dad threw me out and she couldn't let him so she filed for a divorce and he took off." I looked at her in complete and utter shock, I couldn't believe that my father could be so evil, throwing out the only daughter that he could see every day.

"What did you do to make him throw you out?" Quinn shuffled around, fidgeting with her fingers, looking at the ground.

"I... I got p-pregnant..." she stuttered. I couldn't believe it, I was a twin and an aunt, this was very confusing. I smiled, to her confusion.

"Boy or Girl?" I asked, smoothly. It wasn't really a big deal in my eyes.

"A girl; Beth." She said, sounding guilty. I knew what had happened next, I could tell by the look in her eyes. Beth wasn't hers anymore, she had given her up because she was oo young to have a kid.

"Don't feel guilty for giving her up, it was best for her, _and_ you!" Quinn looked at me with a look of happiness and reassurance.

"Thanks, sis." I was stunned. That was the first time that she had called me her sister, I obviously knew but it had never been mentioned.

"You're welcome... sis." We smiled, hugged and headed to the ticket booth at the concert hall, I was going to need a ticket if I wanted to see my sister perform at Nationals.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter finished, I know it's only short but I needed a space filler, next chapter WILL be at Nationals and Quinn and Charlie reveal their secret! Hope you liked, R&R my fellow Gleeks! x**


End file.
